


small moments like these

by applepi0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I think... IDK, M/M, but yea i love kenhina, literally idek i just had this headcanon and it kinda snowballed into this LMAO, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepi0/pseuds/applepi0
Summary: kenma's tired, and shouyou takes care of him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	small moments like these

**Author's Note:**

> literally just tooth-rotting fluff

The night air is cold and brisk; it pinches at Kenma's cheeks, even as he brings scarf over his chapped lips with his free hand. He bites at the dry skin with his teeth.

He feels someone squeeze his hand.

He looks over at Shouyou, who looks at him with his big puppy dog eyes, sparkling, reflecting the city night lights that surround them now. His hair is a lovely shade of pink under the dancing lights. His smile is warm, almost as warm as his hand, and the sight of it makes Kenma's heart swell in his chest. Kenma blinks once, twice, before returning this smile and squeezing back.

Shouyou notices Kenma's sedated movement.

"Are you sleepy, Kozume?" Shouyou asks, his voice getting higher at the end. His eyes crinkle with a mixture of amusement and endearment that brings pink to Kenma's cheeks. 

Kenma opens his mouth to respond but his throat is sore and he gets a mouthful of fabric as soon as he opens it. He swallows and nods.

Shouyou brings Kenma's hand to his mouth and kisses it. The skin on his lips is dry, presumably from the cold, but it's still enough to make Kenma feel faint.

"Let's go home," Shouyou says, leading the way.

Kenma follows; he always does.

* * *

Kenma falls asleep on the couch while Shouyou is getting ready for bed.

He wakes up to soft kisses on his cheek, his nose, his forehead. He crinkles his noses. He doesn't have to open his eyes to know who it is.

But he does anyway.

And then there's Shouyou, in all his glory, looking at Kenma with his soft eyes, tucking Kenma's hair behind his ear. Kenma hums and Shouyou smiles in return.

"Shouyou," Kenma calls out, his voice shaky and quiet. His voice breaks, but he can't find the energy to care.

"Let's run you a bath," Shouyou says and Kenma closes his eyes for a couple seconds before nodding and humming in approval.

He sits up and a blanket falls off his shoulders. He lets Shouyou guide him into the master bathroom of their complex.

Kenma puts out his chin and closes his eyes. Shouyou laughs, his voice raw, and gives Kenma a chaste but sweet kiss. Kenma can feel his heart thrum.

"Up," Shouyou says, tugging gently as the base of Kenma's shirt. Kenma obeys and raises his arms, prompting Shouyou to slip off his shirt. He feels Shouyou's laugh brush against his cheek when his shirt gets caught.

Kenma slowly slips off his pants and his boxers as Shouyou runs the bath. He grabs onto the spiker's hand as he slowly sits in the bath.

"I love you," Kenma says, closing his eyes as the water fills the tub. He hears Shouyou hum in response.

Shouyou moves to get the soap and shut off the water. Kenma practically purrs when he feels Shouyou work his hands at his scalp. The bathroom smells like lavender. 

Shouyou works his way down until Kenma is smelling like a field of flowers. He runs the tub dry and towels Kenma down before wrapping the towel around Kenma's face and giving him a kiss on the nose. Kenma crinkles his nose in response, but smiles regardless.

Shouyou guides Kenma back to bed and covers him in large covers before climbing into bed with him. Kenma shuts his eyes, and he's about to fall asleep...

Suddenly he feels hands slipping under his shirt and rubbing at his stomach.

Kenma feigns annoyance, but he melts into Shouyou's touch. He can feel Shouyou's smile as he kisses the back of Kenma's neck.

The setter feels tears well up in his eyes and heat build up in his cheeks. The amount of attention he's receiving is overwhelming, but it feels so _good._

Kenma wonders to himself how he managed to catch someone like Shouyou before the curtain closes and he finally falls fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> time for the angst LMAO anywayx yes,,,
> 
> i found a kenhina twit account and it just reminded how much i LOVED kenhina anfhdsijnf dont lie to me you know they would be THIS soft js
> 
> anywayzzz sorry if this is bad i wrote this in like an hour ajjsadjfn
> 
> im working on a longer , BEtTeR, kenhina fanfic rn so keep ur eyes out for that if u want :3
> 
> ALSO i feel like i said the character's names WAY too much in this fic but i wanted to avoid saying stuff like "pudding-haired" and all the jazz so?? just let me know what i should do?? am i good??? or should i start saying the extra fluffy stuff or smth LOL
> 
> btw my insta is apple.pi01 / apple.pi02 if u wanna chat !


End file.
